opd20fandomcom-20200216-history
Nelson Tethers
Past: Nelson Tethers served in the marines for 3 years starting at the age of 12. He was recognized for his unique skills and made an agent of Ciphor Pol. He worked as a Ciphor Pol agent for 9 years the last 4 of which was spent in CP puzzle division where he mapped and tracked the patterns of conspiracies and serials killers. During his service he developed a unique form of Rokushiki, specializing in slight of hand enhanced by unnatural speed. When he retired at the age of 24 he was awarded a medal of honor for the "dethroning" of 7 dictators and the "capture" of 9 serial murderers. (These honors did not include the assassinations of 9 revolutionary leaders, 4 members of the Council of Kings, 4 Void researchers, and 3 Vice Admirals. Which Marshall was also able to connect to him.) He married a fellow agent who shared his passion for puzzles: Melkorka Teterdottir, affectionately known as "Korka" Puzzles: Nelson Tether's has an IQ has 150 and enjoys a mental challenge more than anything else. He is in secret documents recovered by Marshall credited with cracking the ancient language for the marines as well as reviving an unspecified ancient weapon. After retiring he devoted himself to his wife and the pursuit of puzzles, launching archaeological expeditions to discover and play ancient games and solve ancient puzzles. Timeline of Known aliases: Nelson Tethers - Age 29 1 Dead - His wife Melkorka "Korka" Tethers (Pictured with Nelson), shot 36 times with a pistol. Motive unknown, first murder and only one which appears to not have been premeditated. A warrant for his arrest was filed but no bounty was ever posted. 8 years BA Caleb Rogerson - Age 30 6 Dead, 43 Injured - The 6 dead were all poisoned. The remaining casualties belong to those who attempted to help or leave the dining hall. All casualties were marine officers. First attack confirmed after his wife's murder. Also notable is that the attack took place at Marineford while Akainu and Sengoku were stationed there. He was still, however, able to escape. Also connected to 30 individual murders before retiring this persona. Death Dodger - Bounty: 350,000,000 7 years BA Sims Avidan - Age 30 78 Dead, 87 Injured - 14 Thermite Charges. Attack took place in the Saint Roswald Opera House. All casualties were civilian. Many great works of art and artifacts were lost in the building's collapse. Also connected to 22 individual murders before retiring this persona. Enemy of Art - Bounty: 80,000,000 7 years BA Derren Watt - Age 31 96 Dead, 12 Injured - Civilion casualties, used only 3 bombs of unknown make, with a spike in the number of deaths relative to those injured as compared to previous attacks, appears to be a test case intended to hone the lethality of Tether's tactics. Also connected to 33 individual murders before retiring this persona. The Mask - Bounty: 45,000,000 6 years BA Kaeden Toft - Age 32 12 Dead, 28 Injured, Deaths include Mayor Ichabod Crane, believed to be the intended target, however it was initially believed that Crane himself had escaped with only minor injuries. Analysis based on testimony now indicates these minor injuries were self inflicted. One body found at the scene could not be identified by dental records as their head was apparently cleaved from the body. The corpse was also notable in that it was stripped completely naked. At the time it was assumed to have belonged to Kaeden Toft as it could otherwise not be accounted for. No Bounty Issued. 5 years BA Ichabod Crane - Age 33 247 Dead, 137 Injured, the attack targeted important persons, factories, and infrastructure. The ensuing loss of life due to crumbling infrastructure and poverty is estimated to be in the thousands. The Third Horseman - Bounty: 600,000,000 4 years BA The world government withdrew this bounty when the head of Crane was found, three years later, perfectly preserved, in the current mayor's office. Marrie Jackman - Age 33-35 Mr. Tether's first female persona. Apparently being extra careful to stay beneath notice he assumed a female persona and took individual targets. 36 Dead, 0 Injured across 12 countries over the course of 3 years- All men in their mid to late 20's, all killed on the last night of a waning crescent moon. All were found with their chests burst open, internal organs charred by internal explosives. Their sexual organs mutilated. Events occured between the years of 4-1 BA The Waning Widow - Bounty: 40,000,000 Kainan Carver - Age 36 509 Dead, 1600 injured. 28 Bombs were placed on the foundations of 8 skyscrapers causing them to fall into the town center of Silver Forest, killing hundreds. His "triumphant" return to slaughter. Crime was falsely attributed to revolutionary army. 1 Month PA Kyo Tsukino - Age 36 6 Dead - 12 Injured, Second Female Persona. Stole a sacred treasure belonging to a Wano lord. No Bounty Issued. 7 Months PA Yaromir - Age 36 Appears to have intended to become king of Restless Haven for unknown reasons. Attempted to take the lives of 48 people in his escape. 45 of them were saved, the remaining were police officers who discovered him attempting to board a ship out of the country. 8 Months PA Bounty Fabricated by the Paper Route 100,000,000 Nelson Tethers - Age 36 Kidnapped and murdered Nagi Mordio. Responsible for the only unwanted deaths in 10 months. Killed 32. Followed this incident with the murder of roughly 86% of the Celestial Dragons.